Guinsoo's Rageblade
* 25 attack damage = * 25 ability power = * 25% attack speed = * on-hit physical damage = * on-hit magic damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 1 attack damage = * 1 ability power = * 8% attack speed = * on-hit physical damage = * on-hit magic damage = ** Gold Value = ** Total Gold Value = * 6 attack damage = * 6 ability power = * 48% attack speed = * on-hit physical damage = * on-hit magic damage = ** Gold Value = ** Total Gold Value = * 10 on-hit physical damage (for every ) = * 10 on-hit magic damage (for every ) = * 4 attack damage (for every ) = * 4 ability power (for every ) = * on-hit physical damage (for every ) = * on-hit magic damage (for every ) = * 24 attack damage (for every ) = * 24 ability power (for every ) = * on-hit physical damage (for every ) = * on-hit magic damage (for every ) = * is gold efficient without the passive effect. * It becomes gold efficient at one stack, and gold efficient at 6 stacks. * gold efficiency is further increased by |+250g}} for every obtained and by |+250g}} for every obtained. * For every stack, gold efficiency is further increased by for every obtained and by |+97g}} for every obtained. ** At 6 stacks, this is further increased by for every obtained and by |+582g}} for every obtained. }} Similar Items }} Notes * }}'s attack counter and empowered effect both occur on-attack, not on-hit. The item will not interact with abilities that apply on-hit effects (e.g. , , ). ** Additionally, effects that cause you to attack more than once (i.e. , and ) will only be counted once, you cannot increase the frequency that Phantom Hit will occur. ** Bolts generated by even when hitting 2 additional targets will still count only as 1 attack towards triggering Phantom Hit and will not grant additional Rage's stack. * The attack that gets Guinsoo's Rageblade's stacks to 6 will benefit for the additional on-hit effect. * For all intents and purposes, Phantom Hit is identical to except that the "additional bolt" will target the same enemy as your attack target and will not deal modified base damage. * One-use on-hit effects, such as and , remain one-use, as the on-hit effect will be consumed by the initial strike and be unavailable for the second. * It is important to know the difference between an on-hit effect (which Phantom Hit will apply) and an on-attack effect (which Phantom Hit will not), these effects are listed below. Hide= |-|On-Hit Effects= * The following on-hit effects will apply an additional time for every other basic attack: ** (grants an additional stack) *** / *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** (applies the damage twice) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** (heals twice) *** *** *** ** (reduces the cooldown twice) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Generation:}} (grants twice as much Fury) *** *** *** *** *** ** *** (Energy return doubled while only consuming 1 stack of Flurry) *** (Blocks both attacks as they hit simultaneously) *** (Clone attacks) *** (Passive slow) *** (Rage's bonus movement speed) *** (Rage's bonus movement speed) *** (Rage's bonus movement speed) * The following will trigger when being hit by Phantom Hit: ** (reducing his cooldowns) ** (reflect damage) ** (stack application) ** (damage generation) ** (reflect damage) ** (reflect damage) ** (reflect damage) * The following are likely bugged and are not interacting with the item: ** (stack generation) and (10% bonus damage and splash damage) |-|On-Action Effects= * Phantom Hit does not cause you to attack twice. Effects that trigger when you attack or whose counters increase when you attack will only apply once per attack, regardless of Phantom Hit. This affects abilities such as: ** (stack generation and empowered active) ** ** ** (splash damage) ** ** (stack decrement) ** ** ** ** (splash damage) ** (bonus damage and knockup) ** (stack generation) ** (minor bolts) ** (stack generation) * For effects such as , the game will pro-actively use the champion's empowered attack animation if the attack would trigger the effect due to Phantom Hit - e.g. will perform his lunge animation on every 2nd attack (with Phantom Hit). Strategy * unique combination of traits make it something of a niche item. It is best on basic attack-based champions who benefit from both attack damage and ability power and rely on on-hit effects for a major portion of their damage ( , Varus and ). For such a champion, however, it is recommended to build the item as soon as possible, as the power spike it creates is usually enormous. * in particular has a very good synergy with this item because of his passive which allows him to apply an additional on-hit effect per attack without Guinsoo. With Guinsoo not only will he reduce the attacks to proc but depending on the timing of his passive with Guinsoo he'll be procing on-hit effects: ** Twice on each basic attack. ** Thrice on each other basic attack. * The Phantom hit will proc both and essentially doubling the area of effect damage, however the is superior in this aspect as it also deals on-hit damage on the primary target. Trivia * is named after Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak, one of the main creative minds behind League of Legends and creator of Defense of the Ancients: Allstars. ** According to Feak, Guinsoo's Rageblade was created with in mind.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2851828#2851828 ** It has a similar icon to the Defense of the Ancients: Allstars item Guinsoo's Scythe of Vyse, also named after Feak. * Guinsoo's Rageblade is one of only three items that provide alongside either or – the others being and . * Guinsoo's Rageblade was one of the last items released before the launch of League of Legends itself. * There once existed a bug that enabled to attain negative and attack speed}} with Guinsoo's Rageblade alone.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1506235 * The design is mostly similar to Kratos' blades, both the Blades of Chaos and the Blades of Exile. Both and Kratos are from the God of War franchise. Patch History + + + = . ** + + + = . * Attack damage reduced to 25 from 35. * Ability power reduced to 25 from 50. * Basic attacks dealing 15 on-hit magic damage. * Basic attacks deal 5 physical and 5 magic damage on-hit. * Basic attacks grant 8% attack speed, , and for 5 seconds, stacking up to 6 times, granting a maximum of 48% attack speed, , and . At 6 stacks, gain . While at half stacks, champions' next basic attack fully stack Rageblade. * Basic attacks grant 8% attack speed, 3 attack damage and 4 ability power for 5 seconds, stacking up to 6 times, granting a total of 48% attack speed, 18 attack damage and 24 ability power. At 6 stacks, gain . ;V6.23 * Grants . ;V6.9 * + + + ** + + * Now deals 15 magic damage on hit * Max stacks reduced to 6 * Melee champions no longer gain 2 stacks per hit * No longer deals area effect damage * Every other basic attack will now trigger on-hit effects an additional time during guinsoo's rage ;V5.24 * Damage area of effect radius reduced to 350 from 450. ;V5.23 * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . ;V5.22 * Stacks now also grant +3 attack damage. * Stacking attack speed increased to 8% from 4%. * Stacking passive is now unique. * Stack gain from ability casts removed. * Melee basic attacks now grant 2 stacks. * While you have 8 stacks, you gain . * Base attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to 20 % AP)}} to your target and nearby enemy units. * tem cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V5.13 * Item cost reduced to from . ;V3.11 * Fixed a bug where the visual effects included the generic "increased movement speed" visual. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stacking passive: ** Ability power bonus reduced to 4 per stack from 6. ** Duration increased to 8 seconds from 5. * NEW Unique Passive: Falling below 50% health grants you 20% attack speed, 10% life steal and 10% spell vamp until you exit combat - 30 second cooldown. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.74 * Fixed an unspecified tooltip error. * Fixed a bug where the first time you attacked a target in an attack cycle, it would not function. * It now triggers on spell cast in addition to hitting a target. ;V0.9.25.21 * Added * ** Recipe: + + ** On attack or spell cast, increases your attack speed by 4% and ability power by 6. Lasts 5 seconds (stacks up to 8 times). }} References cs:Guinsoo's Rageblade de:Guinsoos Wutklinge es:Espadafuria de Guinsoo fr:Lame Enragée de Guinsoo pl:Ostrze Gniewu Guinsoo ru:Клинок ярости Гинсу zh:鬼索的狂暴之刃 Category:Ability power items Category:Attack speed items Category:Attack damage items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Life steal items